What It's Worth
by peekapika83
Summary: Trunks comforts Goten after the World Martial Arts Contest at the end of Z. Truten


What It's Worth

When Trunks' date ended early, he knew the first thing he should do was apologize. Not to his date. No, consoling that gold-digger for dropping her off early was the last thing on his mind. He knew he needed to apologize to Goten. He'd just got caught up in it all, the competition of it, and rubbed things in his face a little too hard afterward. Now, holding Pan's arm up in victory for that photo just seemed to immortalize how much of a jerk he was, instead of her fighting prowess... Why did hindsight have to only kick in afterward? Trunks sighed, changing course to the Son residence. He knew where most of the hurt in Goten's eyes today had really come from, but there was nothing he could do about that. He did feel bad for the guy though.

Most people would have thought that Trunks and his dad would be the ones to have "issues". Well, it wasn't like they got along perfectly or anything, but those little 'personality conflicts' were mostly from them being too much alike. Goku though, there was no one else on the planet who could be so obliviously insulting as he was. Goten had been born with a strong slice of 'happy innocence' that was completely adorable. Thankfully though, the ability to realize how his actions affected those around him had been included in his make up. Goten being adorable... Trunks sighed again. Thinking about his best friend like that was not going to get him anywhere.

Wondering how he was holding up, Trunks sought out the younger demi's ki, trying to read it as he flew. Surprisingly, it wasn't at home, but at Gohan's house. He was close enough now to be able to tell the difference. When he felt around further, them all still celebrating Pan's victory was ruled out, as Gohan was at his parents' house (or should he say mom's, now, again?), and Videl and Pan nowhere around. He landed in the backyard, since he could tell Goten was in the guest bedroom, and that's where it's window opened. Trunks wasn't trying to be especially stealthy, he knew Goten was upset from the way his ki fluctuated. He hadn't expected to hear tears though, and it stilled him. Listening purposefully outside the window, he could tell that's definitely what was happening, even with it closed.

There was no way he could get it open without Goten hearing him, so he simply lifted it in one clean motion, stepping into the room right away without asking. The back of his mind danced over exactly what the point of coming in on Goten un-awares would have been... He couldn't help but think it might have had something to do with curling up at his back and holding him as he lay there. As it was, Goten went still himself at having been caught crying, but he wasn't sure if he had the energy left to care or not. He knew Trunks would have heard him, but also that he was supposed to be out on a date right now; so in addition to how he was going to react, Goten wondered what he was even doing here.

"What do you want?" he said in voice gruff with tears.

"Your women and children, control of the planet, oh, and also, to kill you" Trunks intoned. Goten turned a tear streaked face over his shoulder to frown at him.

"Come on Goten, if I really was the 'bad guy' I'd have already blasted you while your back was turned" he joked, trying to lighten the mood. He always joked whenever Goten did something that made him want to get more than comfortably close to him.

"I never said you were the bad guy, Trunks." Goten was in no mood for humor, instead choosing to shoot down Trunks attempt in his morose frame of mind. Trunks went over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So who is the bad guy then?" Trunks asked. Though he was pretty sure he already knew, he didn't really expect Goten to admit it.

"No one's the 'bad guy', ok? It's just... complicated."

"So complicated that you're crying over it, chibi?" Trunks asked softly. Goten sat up with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So what if I am?" he asked, challenging Trunks to make fun of him.

"So, he left you … again. That's what" Trunks didn't know why all of a sudden he had decided to push the issue. Maybe he was tired of watching Goten get disappointed and hurt over and over. Part of him wished his best friend was a little tougher, but the other part knew he'd destroy anyone who ever succeeded in killing that deep down sweetness inside him. That was the part of him that usually won out, the urge to protect, but not tonight.

Why had he said that? Goten's face literally crumpled before him, and a fresh stream of tears fell over his cheeks. Trunks leaned over and reached out to sort of put his hand on his shoulder, maybe rub his back, at the same time that Goten slumped down as if to curl up on the bed again. The end result being that the boy was now crying in Trunks' lap as he hugged him tightly.

A few hours earlier...

"Hey bro" Gohan said with a sigh when he noticed Goten walk into his living room. He set down the old photo he'd been looking at, smiling at his brother encouragingly. It had been a long day for all of them, and he kind of expected his brother's visit.

Goten noticed right away the familiar photo, though it wasn't one he was in. When the Cell games had ended, and everyone was saying goodbye to the Trunks from the future, his mom was too busy crying her eyes out to go over to Capsule Corp that day. Speaking of...

"Hey, do you mind if I spend the night here?" Goten knew he wouldn't be denied, but being raised properly he had to ask. Gohan's face became serious at that, one could almost say it fell.

"Sure, Goten. She's probably not doing very well, huh?" he sighed, standing up. Goten felt like shit. He knew Gohan would probably go over there in his absence, to comfort their mother. It was a dirty job, but someone had to do it. He felt like it was kind of his responsibility, since he was the one still at home, but in all honesty, he just couldn't take it anymore. She'd been crying and yelling and then crying again for a couple hours now.

"Sorry" Goten mumbled, his head down, ashamed that he was asking this of him when Gohan was probably going through just as much as he was right now. Instead of placating words or trite dismissals, Goten got pulled into a fierce hug unexpectedly.

"Don't you apologize" Gohan's voice rumbled with concern and a touch of anger.

"I just feel bad, Gohan, that I can't handle being strong for her right now, that you'll have to be instead..." Goten confessed to his brother's chest, "I'm so weak."

"No, you're not weak, a child shouldn't have to comfort their parent like that" Gohan argued with him, stroking his back.

"She's your mother too."

"Yes, but I'm not a child."

"You were last time... It just... It feels like I'm taking advantage of you, and I don't ever want to be like that, like _him_" Goten's anger flaring helped hold back the misty feeling in his eyes. Gohan's hug increased with such force that Goten was sure a normal human would have been killed in his embrace.

"I don't have to you know. I have a choice, just like you do. You came over here, which honestly I think was a wise move, and I could just stay here if I wanted. She's a grown woman, she actually can handle it herself" Gohan pulled back from Goten and wiped away the trace of tears in his eyes. "I don't mind doing it, really. Last time, we didn't know it, but she was pregnant, and a little more emotional than normal, so this time I think it'll pass much more quickly." When Gohan mentioned the part about her having been pregnant, Goten averted his gaze from his brother's and back down to the floor. Anger was giving back in to sadness, but he knew if they dug all _that_ up right now, he'd be bawling on the ground like a little baby. Hell, he still might anyway before the night was over. Damn it. Gohan squeezed his shoulder, regretting having brought up Goten's existence.

"Hey, why don't you call up Trunks and see if he'll come hang out with you while I'm over at mom's? He can spend the night too if you want" he tried to distract him now.

"Yeah, that'd be good" Goten agreed solemnly. Gohan would put up from quite a bit from the two of them, even not getting mad at the Pay-Per-View porn they'd ordered on his cable last month. Of course, it could be that he just hadn't gotten the bill yet... Goten didn't think this was really the best time to bring all that up, not if he wanted Trunks to still be allowed over, so he kept quiet and told Gohan he'd be fine by himself until the other demi showed up.

As soon as Gohan left, Goten was dialing up Trunks, but then he remembered his date halfway through, and hung up without even dialing the last digit. He sighed and flopped onto Gohan's couch. Maybe he should order some more porn, just to pass the time... It didn't seem as fun, or like he was 'getting away' with as much without Trunks here though... Goten's eyes fell on the frame Gohan had left out. The contrasts where amazing. Everyone actually seemed so happy and their smiles genuine... Though you did have to keep in mind they'd just won a huge battle that seemed pretty hopeless right before that. Before his dad abandoned them the first time. Today the only person without a resigned look in their eyes was Pan, and that was only because she didn't know any better. Yet.

Goten tried to think about something else, but his brain just kept coming back to the fact that he was worthless. Or at least that his father put no value in his existence. He never thought he would feel this way again; thought he had buried it all deep enough that it wouldn't come back. However, he didn't count on his dad doing something so triggering. Like taking off again. He hadn't understood that this wasn't a fluke, it was a pattern. Until _that_ day, he'd never even questioned that the shiny hero worship his brother held for their father might be more of a veneer. But all that changed, or maybe he was just finally able to see it, once Bulma got pregnant with Bra.

He could still hear his father's voice congratulating her, see the confused look on her face. Then him explaining that anyone who could sense ki would be able to tell when someone was pregnant, because of the ki signature. Sure enough, when they got close to her, he and Trunks had been able to feel it right away. Goten, at that age, was still mostly dismissive of the strange feeling that rose up in his chest when that happened. Until he saw Gohan glaring daggers at his father from the doorway.

"How long?" Gohan demanded.

"Uh? Don't these things usually last for a few months?" Goku said, indicating Bulma's stomach with a wave of his hand, perplexed by his son's stiff anger.

"Not the pregnancy, and that's _nine_ by the way, how long have you been able to sense stuff like that?" Gohan didn't back down, his hands clenched into fists at his side. The ugly feeling in Goten's chest got bigger, and for some reason Trunks slipped his hand into his and was squeezing it tightly. It actually helped, so he gave him a smile of gratitude.

"Oh … Well, it did take me a little while to figure out what was going on when your mother got pregnant with you, but only a few days, so that was like, what? A couple decades ago?" Goku blathered on like it was of no consequence.

"So you knew" Gohan practically seethed. At about that time, Vegeta had come to see what all the ki fluctuating fuss was about, and heard the end of his statement.

"Kakarot knows what?" he said disbelieving anything in general about that statement.

"That mom was pregnant when he … decided not to come back" Gohan seemed to realize mid-sentence that the subject of their conversation was actually in the room. It wasn't until years later that Goten had connected the words "abandoned us" to the pause in there, though he wasn't sure Gohan's rephrasing of it did much good at the time.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Goku scratched his head. It was at that point that Bulma, who had been holding her stomach in a sort of soft awe, snapped her head up and herded him and Trunks out of the room. The _anecdote_ of that story also became one of Vegeta's reasons for his continued disappointment in Gohan's status as a 'warrior'. Instead of finally getting to see what was stronger, SSJ3 or Mystic, Gohan backed off from picking an actual fight and just walked away from from his father.

Goten got up from the couch, hoping that maybe raiding his brother's fridge would help keep his mind from running over and over things for a while. He was kind of hungry, now that he thought about it. Silent tears dripped down his cheeks as he rummaged for the makings of a sandwich. He refused to give in to the sobbing fit that he equated with being still a child. After finishing eating though, the bubble of emotions was still too close to the surface. Fuck it. He might as well just call it a night and go crawl in bed, even though it was still early. Maybe he and Gohan could go do something fun and distracting in the morning since the girls were gone all weekend at Videl's dad's house. Goten vaguely remembered something about that, and that Gohan was supposed to go too, but he'd obviously stayed behind for him and mom, considering the turn of events.

As he plodded up the stairs and into the guest room, he took one look at the bed and simply fell on top of it, not bothering to undress or even crawl into the blankets. He grabbed at the pillow from the other side of the bed and clung to it. This was one of those times that he wished he and Trunks were still as close as when they'd been little kids. Trunks had kind of pulled away from him over the years, or at least in the past few, to the point where Goten wasn't sure it would have been ok to cry in his arms like he really wanted to...

Back to present...

Trunks rocked Goten back and forth in his arms, rubbing his back and shushing him soothingly. The tears didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"God, I'm sorry Goten, I don't mean to be such an ass all the time, not to you" he whispered to him.

"I-it's ok-kay" Goten tried to answer him, "it-t's not you" his sobs making him stutter. Deep breaths. If he could just get in a few good lung fulls he might be able to calm down some.

"I just can't stand to see you like this, chibi, you shouldn't let him get to you … Sorry, I guess it's not really something you can control..." Trunks trailed off, still rubbing his back.

"This helps" Goten said quietly, still huddled against his chest. Trunks hugged him tight in response, trying to think of anything else he could do for him. Seeing he was still in his shoes on the covers, Trunks reached down and began removing them for him. He used one arm to toss them at the foot of the bed, keeping the other firmly around Goten. He peeled his socks off too and dropped them onto the same pile, asking if Goten had any spare pajamas.

"Just the extra stuff Gohan keeps in the dresser" he told him. Trunks knew those were there, but wasn't sure if he'd brought a bag of his own things with him...

"Ok, how about you get changed and splash your face with some cold water? I think it'll make you feel better" Trunks felt the easy comfort of holding a crying friend beginning to wear off now that Goten was quiet, but he hadn't made a move to leave Trunks' arms yet. Then Goten's head was nodding against him.

"Ok... Trunks? You're staying, right?" Goten looked up at him, his eyes hopeful. "Gohan already said you could come over and spend the night, before he left."

"Of course, I'm not just going to leave you like this" Trunks smiled at him, doing his best to ignore how close their faces were.

"Good, I guess my face could use a good washing" Goten said, finally sitting upright, "and your shirt now too ... sorry about that." Trunks looked down and saw there was a pretty significant wet spot left behind from Goten's tears, but it hardly concerned him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Gohan won't mind if I bum some pajamas off him too."

"True" Goten got up a bit stiffly from all the crying he'd done and headed into the adjoining bathroom, grabbing some clothes out of the drawer on his way. Trunks was glad Goten was going to change in there, since it would be easiest on his overactive imagination, and his best friend did not need to be dealing with stuff like _that_ from him tonight. Looking through the drawer, Trunks grimaced to find it was still mostly old P.E. clothes with the Orange Star High logo on them. He pulled off the soggy shirt and let it fall to the ground, deciding to forgo one of the hideous replacements, and changed into a pair of light pajama pants only. It was a warm night anyway. He flopped down on the bed and waited for Goten to finish washing his face, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. When Goten came back out, he had on one of the awful shirts. Only Gohan's frame had been quite a bit bigger than Goten's and it was a fairly baggy fit.

"I can't believe you're actually going to wear that ugly thing" Trunks continued trying to distract him.

"Uhhhg, fine" Goten rolled his eyes and stripped the shirt off. "It's not a fashion show, Trunks" he grumbled, his face still looking ready to crumple at a moments notice. He didn't immediately burst into tears though, so that was an improvement. Trunks held back the comment about him looking better without anything on anyway. Crawling over the bed, Goten surprised him by laying down and curling up around him. After a few slightly tense moments of Trunks having no idea what to do, Goten pulled away from him again with a mumbled "sorry."

"No, it's ok" Trunks tried to cover over his awkwardness by reaching to hold him. Though it was a little too late, it wasn't for the reason Goten thought it was.

"Really?" Goten asked hesitantly, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, Goten, it's ok" Trunks knew his friend needed him to be adult about this, he just hoped he could give the comfort Goten needed without doing something stupid, like getting a hard-on... Before he moved back, Goten looked up, searching Trunks' eyes for something, signals that this was very important pouring off him.

"Trunks, why aren't we close anymore?" he asked with a very small voice. Close? Trunks thought in shock.

"What do you mean, Goten? We see each other all the time, practically everyday, how can you think we're not close? You're my best friend" Trunks threw the question back at him, rather startled.

"I don't know … it's just, things are so different now, then when we were kids. You don't really hug me anymore, or take my hand when I'm upset like you used to; even right now, you didn't really want to hold me" Goten accused softly, his hands laying still under Trunks' arms where he had reached out for him a moment ago.

"But we still hang out, tell eachother everything, we're still close" Trunks tried to reassure him.

"But it's like you don't even want to touch me" Goten whispered. He must be a glutton for punishment or something. Here he was, already 'emotionally distraught' tonight, and he was demanding this thing between himself and Trunks be dug up. What did he think was going to happen? That Trunks would take him into his arms right away to make up for it? Trunks probably didn't even realize he'd been doing it, would think he was crazy, and wonder why he even cared. He missed Trunks squeezing his hand, falling asleep with him, and waking up next to him.

Trunks' eyes were a little wide as he processed what Goten was saying / accusing him of. He didn't think Goten had noticed, or at least had figured it didn't matter to him, and was kind of speechless.

"Well, I just thought, I mean, now that we're older, that it wasn't really, uh, appropriate anymore..." Trunks blushed a little bit, hoping the darkness of the room would hide it.

"Inappropriate? You really think other people will assume we're having sex, just because we hold hands?" Goten hit the nail on the head, but was a mile off at the same time.

"Well, yeah, of course they would, I mean, girls may be able to get away with that kind of stuff more easily, but when two guys hold hands that's an automatic 'gay' to everyone around" Trunks informed him, wondering how he could still be so innocent sometimes.

"And you didn't want people thinking we're both gay, so you stopped doing all those things..." Goten stated, as if he was finishing his sentence for him.

"Uh, yeah, I guess..." Trunks said weakly, not realizing how much his lie would hurt.

"Oh" Goten pulled back and was quietly crying again. "I, I'm sorry ... I just, you always made it seem like ... I didn't realize it made you _that_ uncomfortable" Goten babbled while he got out of the bed and reached down for the shirt he'd tossed earlier.

"What are you talking about? Goten. Goten! Hey!" Trunks jumped up and was blocking the doorway, keeping him from leaving the room, "It never made me uncomfortable to hold your hand, or hug you, or touch you in any way" he cupped Goten's face in his hands, stilling his efforts to try and push past him. Goten's tears were running down the curve of Trunks' thumbs where they rested on his cheeks. "I don't know why you would ever think that."

"Because you just said! You said you didn't want people to think you were gay too! You cared enough about what strangers thought to ditch me... That really hurts." Goten was yelling at first, but slowly died down to a whimper, trying to pull back from Trunks' hands. He didn't let go though. Fucking hell. He'd never let go again, if what he thought was happening was really happening.

"You're gay?" Trunks said quietly, begging him to be his open and honest, sweet little Goten, for just a little longer.

"What? Yes, I'm gay Trunks, I've never liked girls, you know that" Goten's voice was just above a whisper.

"No" Trunks shook his head adamantly, "I didn't know that." Goten's face frowned at him, even through the pressure of the hands holding his face. He had just taken in a breath, like he was going to say something in return, when Trunks decided further words were unnecessary at this point. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Goten's in a kiss that was gentle and unhurried, lingering over them until he drew a soft moan from their owner. With a grin he finally pulled back and studied Goten's face, seeing nothing but wonder and longing there.

"You kissed me" Goten surmised.

Trunks nodded, still grinning at Goten's state of shock.

"But you're not gay"

"Well, girls are alright, I guess ... I mean, since I thought I couldn't have you, I tried to find one that was cool, but it's harder than it looks" Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I guess bi would be accurate."

"Since you couldn't have me?" Goten pretty much whispered. Trunks nodded.

"I wasn't pulling back because I didn't want people to think I was gay, I lied when you asked me that, I'm sorry Goten. I pulled back because I was afraid you wouldn't like how completely in love with you I was. I am" Trunks lowered his hands and confessed, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes."

"For what, a couple of years now then?"

"Yes."

"I've been afraid, this whole time, that the reason you were treating me differently was because of my 'orientation', so I tried to play it down as much as possible. I was afraid that if you found out I loved you 'like that', you'd freak and not want to be friends at all anymore." Goten began crying full force again, too raw to deal with the sudden turn of events. Finally free to not hold back, Trunks scooped him into his arms and carried him back to the bed, kissing the lines of tears away as he did. After he laid him down, he crawled in beside him, holding him tight and murmuring all the things in his ear he'd never gotten to say before.

Eventually the tears ebbed and Goten's breathing evened out. Trunks was beginning to think he'd fallen asleep in his arms, until he felt the delicate nibble of lips on his neck where Goten's head was tucked against it. The breath he drew in was quick and shallow, which made it odd that when it came out it was such a deep moan. It made him blush, how he could feel Goten smiling against his skin when he heard that.

"Trunks," Goten whispered his name while snuggled up to him, "make love to me." Kisses began working their way down his neck as Trunks sighed.

"Goten, you've been through an awful lot today … I don't want to take advantage of you" he winced, really hoping he didn't upset him with his attempt to be responsible. Goten pulled back from him and addressed him face to face.

"I would've had sex with you yesterday, Trunks, in a heartbeat. And I'll still be wanting to do it tomorrow" he grinned. "So that's no good reason not to do it right now. Are you looking for one, or just trying to do that whole 'grown up' thing you've been so into lately?" Goten tried to keep this lighthearted, though a great deal of his happiness rested on Trunks' answer.

"I'm not _looking_ for a reason Goten, not at all. I just don't want to rush you."

"You're not rushing me, I'm the one doing the asking, remember?"

"I know … but … I mean, who's going to, you know … get to be on top?" Trunks wasn't quite sure how to phrase the question. Goten snorted and then giggled at him.

"Wow Trunks, that was so suave."

"Oh, shut up" he huffed in a mostly fake annoyance.

"When I said 'make love _to_ me', I expected you to be on top" he giggled again, "Come on Trunks, I'm a horny 17 year old without a boyfriend. I may still be a virgin but I have, you know, experimented." Trunks had been playing with the hem of Goten's shirt, wondering how far he could take the whole 'don't make fun of me' wounded act before crossing into that 'asshole' territory he always seemed to find himself in. When he heard that though, his eyes seemed to fly back up to Goten's face of their own accord. There was a new light to it that Trunks had never seen before. Goten was serious, and seriously turned on. He could smell it in the air like he could see it in his eyes. Moving to his knees, Trunks began pulling off Goten's shirt rather quickly, right over top of the renewed giggles from his friend and soon to be lover.

As Trunks started to pull at the ends of his pant legs, Goten held onto his boxers so they wouldn't all go together in one fell swoop. Trunks looked up at him questioningly, wondering why he did that.

"Haven't you ever heard of foreplay?" Goten asked him raising an eyebrow at how speedily he was being divested of his clothes.

"Yes" Trunks said indignantly, "We can do foreplay while we're naked, can't we?" he smirked. Goten blushed for him.

"Oh, yeah, I guess we can. I just wanted to make sure..." he trailed off, fumbling with the elastic of his waistband. Nervous. Goten looked, and smelled, nervous now. Damn it, he was screwing this up already. Trunks mentally kicked himself. Hadn't he just said two seconds ago that he didn't want to rush him?

"You'll be gentle though, right?" Goten looked like his face was going to either burst into flames or tears. Shit. Trunks took a deep breath. He couldn't really do this, not now, not with Goten like this ... it wasn't right, it _would_ be taking advantage.

"Goten" he started, his voice soft, "you know I would be, but maybe ... maybe we should wait. I mean, we haven't even had a first date or anything yet, and here we are about to jump into bed together" Trunks added a little humor at the end to try and soften the idea. It didn't work. He literally watched Goten's eyes fill with hurt. God, he was so emotional right now, Trunks felt like a complete moron for letting his own desires get in the way of what was best for him. He shouldn't have given in to begin with, and now the look on Goten's face told him that whatever happened, things were definitely not going to be the same between them after this.

"Look, if you don't really want to be here, you should just say so, you should just go, 'cause I've got better things to do than sit around and wait for you to decide if you really want me or not" Goten's voice came out fast and angry, raising in pitch until he virtually screamed at him, "Fuck you! Just get out of here!"

"No" Trunks sat on the edge of the bed, letting Goten's tirade wash over him, waiting for a chance to try and save this.

"What?" Goten was confused by his statement as much as his soft tone. Trunks was looking at him calmly, concern in his eyes, not any of the anger Goten expected to put there. Then all of a sudden he was being embraced, Trunks wrapping his arms around him and holding on tight.

"I love you, and I'm not going anywhere" Trunks informed him, "There's nothing you could ever do to make me leave, Goten. I'm staying with you, and that's that." When Goten heard the 'staying with you' part, he felt all of the anger flood out of him, and felt like a total jerk for yelling at his best friend like that. Especially when he had a pretty good idea of who those words were really meant for. He stopped tensing in Trunks arms, and cried. Again. Cried and cried like a fucking baby. He was so mad at himself for being this weak, for being so much more immature than everyone else around him. He was a fucking joke. No wonder …

"No wonder he didn't care, I don't even register. I'm such a joke. I mean, look at me, I'm pathetic, even for a human" Goten sobbed, his eyes stinging as anymore tears refused to come out. Trunks stoked his back and tried to think of the right words to show him how wrong he was.

"Goten?" he asked, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"What?" Goten was shaken from his dark thoughts.

"I want to be with you, you know, the right way. I want to date you, and hold your hand whenever I want. You know me, I love showing off all the amazing things I've got" Trunks stroked the side of his face as Goten was turning to look at him.

"Your boyfriend? But what-" Goten was cut off by Trunks mouth sealing over his, since his arms were occupied with holding him close.

"No buts" Trunks admonished him, leaving his face and lips hovering directly over Goten's, "I've wanted you for so long, pushing it down because I was afraid I'd scare you. I'm not taking no for an answer, not now that I know you want me too. I need you too much, Goten" he whispered to him. Goten quietly nodded, brushing their lips together again in acceptance, his heart beating rapidly at the thought of Trunks' really wanting to be with him. Trunks wanted so badly to explore every inch of Goten's mouth, but he settled for an thorough examination of his lips, caressing and kissing at them gently with his own. He didn't want to get so worked up again that he'd question his own resolve, but it was a difficult line to walk with such a temptation in front of him.

"How about this" Trunks asked, still assuming command of the situation, "Just let me hold you tonight, because I think that's really what you need. Let me just be here for you right now, and we'll worry about everything else later, ok?"

"I'd like that" Goten smiled at him, his eyes puffy and cheeks red from crying. He'd never looked more beautiful to Trunks.

"Good, it's a deal then" Trunks kissed him lightly one more time to seal it, and then began pulling the blankets down so they could settle in for the night properly. As they crawled in between the sheets, Goten paused to tease him a little bit.

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep your hands off me all night?" he grinned.

"It'll be a hard thing … I make no promises that you won't wake up with my hand on your ass" Trunks played serious very well until he got to the word 'ass', then his face broke into a wide grin. Goten laughed and snuggled down against him, turning so the curve of his back was nestled all the way against his new boyfriend, his best friend. Things were going to be ok now. He hadn't slept so good in ages, as he did with Trunks arm around him that night.

The next morning...

Goten was just starting to drift up from his blissful oblivion in Trunks' arms, when he felt the sun that was falling on his face get disrupted. Frowning, he opened his eyes to see Gohan standing over them, one hand on his hip, and the other holding his morning tea.

"So, is this why you guys rented all that gay porn on my cable last month?" he asked casually, sipping his tea. Goten turned ten shades of red, realizing the position they'd been discovered in.

"It's not _exactly_ what it looks like, we've got clothes on" he knew Gohan wouldn't buy his diverting tactics though... and he'd forgotten most of that porn had been guy on guy, now that he thought about it.

An eyebrow was raised at him.

Goten sighed.

Trunks, waking from the sound of voices, was just beginning to blink his eyes open when Gohan reached down and flicked all the covers off the bed with one hand. Revealing that they did indeed have clothes on, but that Trunks' hand was cupped over Goten's ass underneath his boxers, was not helpful.

"That's not much better" Gohan said evenly, indicating Trunks' hand.

"Uh..." Goten didn't know what to say.

"What? What's going - oh, hey, Gohan" Trunks sputtered and then relaxed back down against the bed when he saw who it was.

"Are you fucking my brother?" Gohan continued his casual seeming, nearly scientific exploration of the situation, though Goten knew a wrong move on Trunks' part here would end with a world of hurt for him.

"Pfft, does it smell like I'm fucking him?" Trunks shot back, laying with his hands behind his head, as if he had nothing to hide. When Goten thought about it, he really didn't, in fact, he'd been the voice of reason last night...

"We're not having sex Gohan, Trunks asked me to be his boyfriend, but we're kind of waiting, for _that_" Goten felt the need to elaborate. Trunks was looking up at him with a grin that told him he found him completely adorable right now, so Goten stuffed a pillow in his face to let him know this was a serious moment.

"Question..." Gohan interrupted the beginnings of a pillow fight with his 'teacher' voice, not ready to let this go. Both of them stopped and looked at him immediately. Goten sheepish at getting sidetracked, but Trunks staring at him defiantly, almost daring him to try and come between them.

"What exactly are you waiting, _for_?" he asked them, paying close attention to their reactions. Goten's eyes got a little wide, and then he looked away from Gohan's gaze.

"Trunks wanted to wait until I was a little more, uh, stable? I guess? Emotionally?" he threw a questioning glance at Trunks, who had blushed and turned to look at Goten when he started speaking. "We didn't really talk about it like that, I mean, like, as far as when we _would_ do it..." Goten continued.

"I think he gets the point, chibi" Trunks interrupted him, placing a hand on his arm and looking a little impressed at his ability to be so frank and honesty with his brother. Gohan sighed. He'd seen enough.

"Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes" he informed them, heading for the door, "Oh, and no more porn on my dime guys, Trunks is of age, you can buy it yourselves."

An undefined amount of time later...

Arranging a time for them to be alone so _it_ could happen seemed a little unromantic to Trunks, considering the circumstances of what had taken place when they first got together. That is, unless he were to make a BIG deal out of it, with a hotel room and flowers and all that, but that would only embarrass Goten to death... So he continued to wait a little while after they realized they were ready, Goten content to let him make the first move. He remembered the moment perfectly, that it had struck him how far Goten had come from his sort of break down. Something had happened right before that to make them joke around and re-live the moments of telling friends and family about their relationship. The awkward fear of acceptance and all that seemed no big deal now that it was done, though Trunks had assured him even if someone reacted badly and tried to kill them (Vegeta), he'd rather fight to the death beside him than let anyone take him away. Their laughter had died down as the caricatures ended, and that was when Goten made the comment.

"You know, aside from the whole 'being murdered' thing, I really wasn't that nervous. The only person's opinion I cared about was Gohan's, and he'd already accepted us." He said it like it was nothing, no shadow in his eyes or resentment in his voice, and Trunks knew he would be ok after that. Ok in and with his life, and ok to share it with someone else. Trunks was so, so glad his best friend had pulled through, only partially because of the noises he was making right now.

"Aaaha, Trunks" Goten moaned and drew Trunks' name in with his breath. Trunks would have smiled wider at that if his mouth hadn't been full of Goten's dick. Focusing on keeping his teeth back and tongue moving, Trunks sucked gently at his best friend and boyfriend, playing with his opening as he did. Neither of them may have done this before, but they'd both seen plenty of 'adult videos' to know what went where. Goten's hips rocked as each diving of Trunks' fingers caressed a new section of him. His methodical approach paid off when Goten shouted especially loudly, his fingers finally striking home. Being already well stretched at this point, Trunks made a mental note of the spot and eased back, releasing his mouths' hold altogether.

"God, Trunks, are you ready yet?" Goten moaned, so impatient to finally feel him inside of him. Trunks chuckled, driving his fingers back in for a few more quick flicks over that special spot. The reddened face and panting disposition it brought over Goten had Trunks stroking himself as he watched the show. Tiring quickly of just watching though, Trunks finally lined himself up and began sliding into Goten's ass at an achingly slow pace. Goten held onto Trunks' face, keeping it turned toward him, as if he could have looked away. Trunks drank in every twitch, spasm and flutter that passed over his features, until he was fully embedded in him, and Goten's hands fell away to clutch at his sides.

"I told you it didn't have to hurt" Goten purred for him, kissing his chest and shoulders, "God, you feel amazing, Trunks."

"Better than the dildo?" Trunks teased, pulling back and thrusting into him again as he spoke. God, this was incredible, to finally be one with him.

"Infinitely" Goten moaned. Trunks grinned and wasted no more time on teasing or talking after that, all their preparations done now. He set a brisk pace since they were both already so turned on from the foreplay. Goten shouted and grabbed his shoulders, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide as Trunks hit his prostate again and again. The most delectable sounds were trailing out of him, and Trunks couldn't help but lean down and snatch up a few of them from Goten's mouth with his lips. Only a few minutes of this left him feeling like he needed more though, and he began thrusting into him more quickly, pushing farther and farther through his tight heat. Full throated moans and gasps greeted him at the increased intensity, and Trunks could see in Goten's eyes he was loving every fucking minute of it.

Harder. He kept the same pace but concentrated on driving his lover down into the mattress, bringing a desperate edge to the noises from Goten's mouth.

"God, Trunks, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, god, Trunks, Trunks! Trunks, god yes! Trunks!" Goten screamed for him, the deep heat of him convulsing around Trunks' length in just the perfect way to bring him along with his orgasm. As they lay there panting afterward, drenched in sweat and thinking about how long they'd wanted this, Goten's lips curled into a smile while his eyes were still closed.

"What?" Trunks asked him playfully, staring at his angelic glow.

"Nothing...I'm just wondering about that night at my brother's house" he said, opening his eyes lazily. Trunks' brow furrowed.

"I thought you didn't have questions about that anymore" he said seriously, stroking his hand.

"No, not that night" Goten's grin got wider, "The other one. I'm just wondering how the two of us sat there and watched gay porn all night without each others sexualities ever being brought up..." Goten gave him an accompanying look that said, 'really?'

"Hey, I thought when you picked that one you just messed up and pressed the wrong numbers or something, and I thought we were just going along with it so you wouldn't get embarrassed" Trunks defended himself. "Why, what's your excuse?" he wanted to know now.

"I thought you were just doing it to mess with my brother, I mean, I'm sure the name of the movie shows up on the bill..." Goten laughed just thinking about it. Trunks shook his head in disbelief, then reached for the bedside table. There were only a few numbers set on his personal speed dial, and Gohan's was one of them.

"What are you doing?" Goten asked him at a confused whisper.

The call picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gohan, it's Trunks" looking directly into Goten's eyes, Trunks informed him, "_Now_ I'm fucking your brother" and then hung up the phone.

The End


End file.
